wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Pop! (video)
"Wiggle Pop!" is a Wiggles video that was released on November 7th 2018. Songs # H.O.L.I.D.A.Y #Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! #Mr Pop #Turkey In The Straw # Shoulder Pop #Today #The Giraffe #Londonderry Hornpipe #The Dance Of The Scottish Horses # Spotted Cars #Basil the Cat #Australia #Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? #When A Prince Meets A Princess #Dolls And Fairies On Parade # So Many Colours To See #I Love To Go To Mexico #Surfer Bop #Paddy the Piper #Tiptoe Through The Tulips #Super Anto #Play the Bass Guitar #Yallo Yallo #Tribute To Bert Kaempfert #Fruitie In My Hat #Fire Truck Rolling Production In April 2018, Paul Field revealed in an interview that The Wiggles will begin production on a new album and video. "Wiggle Pop! will feature original Wiggles words and songs and each song will be a homage to great musical artists from the past."http://www.retail-merchandiser.com/reports/licensing-reports/3390-the-wiggles Filming began in mid-May, following Emma's recovery from Endometriosis surgery, and before the American Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour. Production stills and behind the scenes videos began being posted on The Wiggles' social media accounts, which showcased The Wiggles dressed as artists like The Beatles, The Beach Boys, David Bowie (as Ziggy Stardust), Willie Nelson, Prince and Madonna. It will likely be released in the United States and Canada close to its release in Australia, as Paul Field commented "Our releases are now synced worldwide so that no Wiggle fan across the planet has to wait any longer." He also mentioned "Wiggle Pop! will also be the name of the end of year Australian arena tour, which will go on sale in July." Trivia * This is the first Wiggles release to be completely themed after homaging popular artists. * The trailer for "Wiggle Pop!" is actually the music video of H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. * The screen effects in the trailer looked exactly similar to the Nursery Rhymes 2 song title cards, just recolored. * This marks the third Wiggles time The Wiggles directly homaged The Beatles, after their appearances on "The Ed Sullivan Show" were referenced in The Shimmie Shake! music video from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and their "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" cover was referenced for Let's Eat!. * A promotional video for the USA Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour was filmed during the production of this video, with Lachy dressed as Uncle Sam, Anthony as Willie Nelson (playing Turkey In The Straw on banjo), and Emma and Simon as turkeys. * In the song Australia, Anthony wears his 2007 skivvy to match the footage in the dancing section, taken from It's Always Christmas With You! (video). * The 2009-2015 ABC For Kids logo is used after the rating instead of the ABC DVD logo. * The Turkey In The Straw is titled as "Turkey In The Straw". Gallery Screenshots Behind the Scenes File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.BehindtheScenes.jpg|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. File:TodayBehindtheScenes1.png|Lachy File:TodayBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony and Simon File:TodayBehindtheScenes3.png|Today File:TurkeyintheStrawBehindtheScenes.jpg|Turkey in the Straw File:ShoulderPopBehindtheScenes.jpg|Shoulder Pop File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes1.jpg|When a Prince Meets a Princess File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma and Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Greg, Michael, and Simon File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes4.jpg|Emma, Simon, and Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes5.jpg|Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Michael and Anthony File:SurferBopBehindtheScenes.png|Surfer Bop File:PaddythePiperBehindtheScenes.jpg|Paddy the Piper File:SuperAntoBehindtheScenes.jpg|Super Anto File:YalloYalloBehindtheScenes.jpg|Yallo Yallo File:FruitieinMyHatBehindtheScenes.png|Frutie in My Hat File:FireTruckRollingBehindtheScenes.jpg|Fire Truck Rolling Promo Pictures File:WigglePop!Promo.png|The Wiggles File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo1.jpg|Henry and Simon File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo2.png|The Wiggles on their holiday File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo3.png|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo4.png|Emma dancing on her holiday File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo5.png|Wags, Emma, and Lachy File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo6.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:ED649844-5DC3-4FAF-AE45-AB4D1AABF328.jpeg|Emma and the dancers File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle(song)Promo1.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle(song)Promo2.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle File:MrPopPromo1.png|Mr Pop File:MrPopPromo2.png|Mr Pop File:MrPopPromo3.png|Mr Pop File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo1.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo2.jpg|Turkey in the Straw File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo4.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo5.png|Anthony playing the banjo File:ShoulderPopPromo1.png|Shoulder Pop File:ShoulderPopPromo2.jpg|Emma doing the Shoulder Pop File:ShoulderPopPromo3.png|Lachy holding his purple Maton electric guitar File:ShoulderPopPromo4.png|Lachy doing the Shoulder Pop File:ShoulderPopPromo5.png|Anthony, Emma, and Simon File:TodayPromo1.jpg|Today File:TodayPromo2.png|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:TodayPromo3.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:TodayPromo4.png|Lachy smelling the roses File:TodayPromo5.jpg|The Wiggles as the Beatles File:TodayPromo6.png|Emma as a Beatle File:TodayPromo7.png|Simon playing the Hofner bass guitar File:TheGiraffe2018Promo1.jpg|The Wiggles and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo2.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo3.png|The Giraffe File:TheGiraffe2018Promo4.png|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo5.png|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:LondonerryHornpipePromo.jpg|The African Wiggly Performers File:LondonerryHornpipePromo2.png|Londonerry Hornpipe File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsesPromo1.png|The Dance of the Scottish Horses File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsesPromo2.png|Emma and Douglas File:SpottedCarsPromo1.png|Spotted Cars File:SpottedCarsPromo2.png|Lachy playing the piano File:BasiltheCatPromo1.jpg|Basil the Cat File:BasiltheCatPromo2.jpg|Emma and Basil AustraliaPromo.jpg|Anthony and Dan Sultan File:AustraliaPromo2.png|The Wiggles and Dan Sultan File:AustraliaPromo3.png|Australia File:DollsandFairiesonParadePromo.jpg|Dolls and Fairies on Parade File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo1.png|When a Prince Meets a Princess File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo2.jpg|Michael and Anthony File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo3.jpg|Simon, Emma, and Michael File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo4.jpg|The Wiggles, Greg, and Michael File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo5.png|Lachy, Simon, Emma, Greg, and Michael File:DollsandFairiesonParadePromo.jpg|Dolls and Fairies on Parade File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo1.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Performers File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo2.jpg|I Love to Go to Mexico File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo3.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Performers File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo4.png|Emma and Simon File:PaddythePiperPromo.png|Paddy the Piper File:SurferBopPromo1.jpg|Surfer Bop File:SurferBopPromo2.png|The Wiggles holding their surfboard File:SurferBopPromo3.png|Simon and Lachy playing their guitars File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipsPromo1.png|The Wiggles and Tiny Tim File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipsPromo2.png|Tiptoe Through the Tilips File:SuperAntoPromo1.jpg|Super Anto File:SuperAntoPromo2.png|The Wiggles and Super Anto File:SuperAntoPromo3.png|Super Anto YalloYalloPromo1.jpg|Yallo Yallo File:YalloYalloPromo2.png|Lachy, Captain, and Simon File:FruitieinMyHatPromo1.png|Fruitie in My Hat File:FruitieinMyHatPromo2.jpg|Emma, Simon, and Anthony File:FruitieinMyHatPromo3.png|Anthony as a blueberry File:FruitieinMyHatPromo4.png|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:FruitieinMyHatPromo5.png|Simon and Anthony File:FireTruckRollingPromo1.jpg|Simon playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:FireTruckRollingPromo2.png|Fire Truck Rolling File:FireTruckRollingPromo3.png|Simon and his red Maton acoustic guitar File:FireTruckRollingPromo4.png|Henry, Emma, Simon, and Lachy Dsj0I7uUwAExOx.jpg DrW20DSVAAIqMWe.jpg large.jpg|Promotional image featuring the DVD and CD DVD Gallery DVD Menu Gallery References Category:Wiggle pop Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Videos Category:Australia